Cherry Blossom's Love Stories
by azurestate
Summary: Mereka bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Mereka berbagi cerita, perasaan, dan hati di bawah bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Pohon Sakura itu yang membuat mereka bertemu, dan juga menjadi saksi dari hubungan mereka berdua. Dan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran saat itu, merupakan lambang dari cinta yang bersemi di hati mereka / Drabble. Happy New Year, minna! :3


Mereka bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Mereka berbagi cerita, perasaan, dan hati di bawah bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Pohon Sakura itu yang membuat mereka bertemu, dan juga menjadi saksi dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Dan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran saat itu, merupakan lambang dari cinta yang bersemi di hati mereka.

.

.

**Cherry Blossom's Love Stories**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fict © tropicalism

.

.

_Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sang gadis, kemudian dengan suara pelan dan serius, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga gadis itu._

_"Aishiteru, Sakura...chan."_

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read. Simple :3**

.

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

.

.

**Chapter I**

Pink

_- Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura -_

.

.

Pink.

Mereka mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda tentang warna kombinasi antara merah dan putih itu. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno mempunyai opini masing-masing mengenai hal tersebut.

Sasuke Uchiha tak pernah menyukai warna pink. Menurutnya, pink merupakan warna yang paling norak yang pernah ia tahu. Di samping itu, warna pink terlihat sangat feminim. Dan juga lemah dan kurang bersemangat.

Sakura Haruno menyukai warna pink. Menurutnya, warna pink adalah warna yang paling indah yang pernah ia tahu. Pink adalah simbol cinta dan kasih sayang, kedamaian dan kelembutan, ketenangan dan keindahan.

Namun, suatu saat Sasuke pasti akan mengubah opininya mengenai warna pink, dan pohon sakura. Karena dua hal tersebut — warna pink dan pohon sakura — yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tak disengaja di bawah pohon sakura. Saat itu gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon yang kokoh itu, sembari memainkan bunga sakura yang jatuh dari pohon tersebut.

Saat itu, matahari bersinar terik. Cuaca bahkan lebih panas dari biasanya, dan memaksa pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha berteduh sebentar di bawah pohon sakura, pohon satu-satunya yang bisa ia temukan.

Atmosfer saat mereka saling bertatap muka untuk pertama kali adalah aneh, tepatnya _awkward_. Sakura yang menanyakan beberapa hal pada Sasuke, berusaha untuk menghilangkan suasana tersebut. Namun hanya dibalas dengan jawaban seadanya, anggukan atau gelengan. Sesekali pemuda itu berbicara, jika ia tak berhasil menemukan isyarat tubuh yang dapat menggambarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Sasuke meninggalkan tempat tersebut, saat ia merasa bahwa ia dapat kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya menatap punggung pemuda yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya dan pohon sakura tersebut.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, mereka bertemu kembali tanpa sengaja di bawah pohon sakura. Tanpa janji, ataupun kesengajaan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seakan-akan telah dirancang oleh takdir.

Sakura menatap canggung ke arah Sasuke, rambut pink panjangnya melambai, dibelai dengan lembut oleh angin. Gadis itu lalu berkata, "Hai, waktu itu kita belum sempat berkenalan karena situasi waktu itu err — terlalu _awkward_..."

'Dan karena aku juga terlalu malu menanyakan hal itu padamu,' sambung gadis bermata emerald itu, dalam hati. "Jadi, well — namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab lelaki itu. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata _emerald_ gadis yang ada di depannya itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya — hendak menyambut tangan Sakura yang terulur padanya.

Setelah itu, mereka kemudian berbicara dengan asyik. Membicarakan beberapa pengalaman hidup mereka yang unik kepada satu sama lain. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan pertemanan, di bawah naungan pohon sakura.

Dan mungkin saja hubungan mereka yang tadinya hanya pertemanan biasa akan berkembang menjadi yang lebih intim, seperti...cinta? Mungkin saja.

.

.

Setelah itu, mereka rutin bertemu di bawah pohon sakura tersebut. Terkadang Sakura yang datang lebih cepat, atau malah Sasuke yang datang lebih cepat. Mereka tertawa, berbagi pengalaman satu sama lain.

Salah satu dari mereka — entah itu Sakura atau Sasuke — atau keduanya terkadang membawa cemilan untuk menemani mereka.

Dan sejak saat itu, perasaan di hati mereka mulai tumbuh, seiring dengan waktu. Bukan hanya pertemanan, melainkan berkembang menjadi lebih dari itu.

.

.

Musim semi, bunga sakura mulai bermekaran kembali. Menampakkan keindahan dan kecantikan miliknya. Tanah di sekitar pohon sakura itu mulai ditutupi oleh bunga berwarna pink itu.

Sasuke nampak terlebih dahulu tiba di pohon sakura itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sosok gadis berambut pink panjang. Matanya kemudian melihat sosok gadis yang familiar itu sedang berlari menuju pohon sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke yang telah berdiri di bawah pohon itu.

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_. Musim semi yang indah, bukan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Musim semi memang selalu indah. Apalagi pada saat bunga sakura bermekaran." Ia menatap ke arah bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Kurasa tugas membereskan bunga-bunga sakura ini adalah tanggung jawab kita, selaku _pemilik_ dari pohon ini," kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu dari pemilik?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Tentu saja kita! Kita yang selalu mengunjungi pohon ini, secara tidak langsung kita menjadi pemilik juga, kan?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan batang kokoh dari pohon sakura tersebut.

Sasuke hanya merespon perkataan gadis itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Baiklah. Namun sebelum kita membereskan bunga-bunga itu, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Oh ya?" tanya gadis itu, bingung. "Apa itu?"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sang gadis, kemudian dengan suara pelan dan serius, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga gadis itu.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura..._chan_."

.

.

Awalnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu selalu menganggap bahwa warna pink hanyalah warna yang tidak penting. Warna norak yang tak berharga maupun berarti sama sekali.

Ia juga menganggap bahwa pohon sakura itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Namun, ia kemudian mengganti semua opini, komentar, pendapat, maupun pemikirannya mengenai dua hal itu. Saat seorang Sakura Haruno, gadis sakura itu, datang dan mengisi relung-relung hatinya. Saat itu pula, Sasuke mengganti semua opininya mengenai dua hal itu.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Mereka berbagi cerita, perasaan, dan hati di bawah bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Pohon Sakura itu yang membuat mereka bertemu, dan juga menjadi saksi dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Dan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran saat itu, merupakan lambang dari cinta yang bersemi di hati mereka.

.

.

**End.**

.

.

**A/N**: Sebelumnya, saya mau ucapin... _Happy New Year 2013! Wish the best for you~_ :* /dor.

Ini salah satu arsip lama yang sudah mendiami folder saya sejak awal Desember, tapi baru di-_publish_ sekarang :p /plak. Ini hasil galauan saya dulu waktu UAS loh (~'o')~

_Chapter_ dua itu MinaKushi ~('o'~) OTP saya di fandom ini xD

Rencananya saya mau bikin 2 _chaps_ saja, yaitu dua OTP saya yang _tertjientah_ ini /dor. Tapi, pendirian saya yang satu ini bisa berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya waktu /halahbahasanya.

Sip, curcolan saya udah terlalu banyak. Jangan lupa klik tombol di bawah, lol xP

_Keep or delete?_


End file.
